Kekkai Me?
by Ai Coshikayo
Summary: Buat sebuah kekkai dan kurung aku di sana. Aku ada kontrak dengamu. RnR please?


**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Friendship, Family & Romance . . . dikit!(lagi^) Humor maybe?

**Warning :** Ng . . . aneh. ONE SHOT.

**Disclaimer : **Kekkaishi©TANABE Yellow

**Summary :** Buat sebuah kekkai dan kurung aku di sana. Aku ada kontrak dengamu. RnR please?

**Kekkai me?**

by Ai Coshikayo

"Yoshimori!"

Panggilan Tokine yang ke sepuluh itu pun tidak kudengarkan. Aku tetap saja asyik tidur-tiduran di atap sekolah ini sambil menyesap kopi susu kesukaanku. Peduli amat dengan Yukimura satu itu. Paling-paling nanti suaranya habis sendiri.

"Oi, Yoshimori! Kau dengar tidak?!"

Nihil jawaban.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan aura membunuh mendekat dengan begitu cepatnya dan sesosok tubuh melompat berdiri di hadapanku sebelum aku sempat bereaksi. _ Ugh, Tokine_.

"Yoshimori!!!" dengan _death glare_ megacung di tangannya, Yukimura itu menatapku lekat-lekat, "Seenaknya saja mengacuhkanku apa mau mu hah?"

Aku merengut dan berbalik memunggunginya. "Ah, berisik!"

"Apa?!"

"Dasar cewek tua! Pergi saja sana!" Aku bangkit dan tanpa basa-basi berlari meninggalkannya.

"Hoi! Tunggu!!"

= = # = =

Semuanya berawal dari malam itu. Seminggu yang lalu.

Malam yang sama, seperti biasa. Aku dan Tokine sedang bertugas menjaga Karasumori ketika tiba-tiba siluman anjing keluarga Yukimura itu menanyakan pada Tokine tentang sekolahnya.

"Sayang," katanya dengan logat menyebalkan seperti biasa. "Kau sudah besar, sebentar lagi kau akan pergi jauh ya?"

Aku mengeryit. _Pergi jauh? Apa maksudnya?_ Memang sih Tokine yang dua tahun lebih tua dariku itu sudah kelas tiga SMA dan sebentar lagi akan lulus—pasti lulus, lihat saja nilai-nilai cewek itu,hah harusnya dia langsung kuliah saja—tapi dia kan punya tanggung jawab besar di sini, sebagai pewaris sah teknik kekkai Hazama yang punya kewajiban telak menjaga Karasumori dari gangguan para ayakashi, mana mungkin dia pergi seenaknya dan meninggalkan tempat ini?

Walau pun aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kata-kata Hakubi itu, aku tetap diam. Gengsi dong kalau sampai anjing sial itu tahu aku tertarik dengan topik yang akan dibahasnya.

"Iya." Tidak seperti biasanya, suara Tokine pelan sekali, membuatku menoleh. Dia sedang memandangku, dengan tatapan yang tidak kumengerti.

"Apa sih?" ujarku kasar, sedikit salah tingkah.

Tokine mengamatiku beberapa detik kemudian lalu mendesah, "Tidak,"

Aku mengeryit. Aneh. Aneh sekali. Kenapa dia?

"Jadi sayang," Hakubi berputar-putar meminta perhatian Tokine. "Kapan kau akan berangkat ke Kyoto?"

Tenketsu yang kupegang jatuh begitu saja. Madarao mendesah, munggumamkan _lagi-lagi gara-gara cewek ini_, tapi tak kupedulikan dia. _Tokine? Kyoto?_

"Dua minggu lagi," sahut Tokine. Entah bagaimna suaranya terdengar tidak yakin.

"Oh, aku akan merindukanmu, sayang." Kata Hakubi dengan nada sok manisnya. Rasanya telingaku panas sekali.

"Ya, aku juga, Hakubi."

Oh baiklah, sudah cukup! Aku tidak tahan lagi!

"Oi, Tokine!" panggilku ketika ia telah siap berbalik. "Apa maksudmu itu hah?"

Tokine memandangku. Wajahnya tidak jelas karena malam tapi aku nyaris bisa melihat sedikit senyum di sana. Atau… senyum kesedihan?

"Maksudku apa?"

"Kau mau ke Kyoto, begitu?" tanyaku masih dengan berteriak.

Ia mengangguk. "Ada beasiswa yang harus kukejar."

"Bah! Enak saja! Lalu bagaimana dengan yang di sini?!"

"Kau merasa tidak mampu, Yoshimori?" Ia bersedekap. Sikapnya menyebalkan seperti biasa tapi entah kenapa aku merasa dia sedang berpura-pura. Berpura-pura bersikap normal. Lagipula tidak ada seringaian di wajahnya.

"Bukan itu!" Aku mengacak rambutku kesal. "Seenaknya saja kau melepas tanggung jawab begitu! Kau mencoba lari dari tugas dengan cara kuliah ya?!"

Bukan. Bukan itu yang ingin kutanyakan. _Kau mencoba lari dariku, Tokine?_

Tokine memutar bola mata. Mendesah. Heran, hari ini sering sekali dia mendesah. "Tidak. Kau tahu di Kyoto juga aka nada serangan ayakashi kan? Aku akan membantu di sana."

Aku menggeram. Dia ini pura-pura bodoh atau apa sih!? "Ya sudah! Sesukamu sajalah!" Aku berbalik meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Malam itu aku bolos bertugas.

= = # = =

Di tanganku saat ini terdapat adonan kue yang rencananya akan aku buat untuk perayaan liburan akhir tahun ajaran. Aku ingin membuat kue besar penuh coklat dan stroberi yang lezat dan indah. Tapi pastilah wajahku tidak terlihat _lezat_ dan _indah_ karena Toshimori yang baru saja lewat di pintu dapur menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kakak kenapa?" tanyanya polos.

Aku menggeleng malas dan melanjutkan mengaduk adonan. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Wajah kakak tidak terlihat seperti itu," katanya pelan sambil berlalu. _Ah, ternyata benar ya wajahku sedang mendung? _

Akhirnya aku menyerah membuat kue. Kue yang akan menyenangkan hati orang tidak dibuat saat suasana hati sedang jelek begini. Kuletakkan mangkuk adonan itu sembarangan dan melepas celemek, lalu berjalan menuju kamarku. Ayah pasti tidak akan marah.

"Hoi Yoshimori! Kalau kau ada waktu buat ekspresi seperti itu latihan saja sana!" teriakan kakek tidak kudengar.

Kakiku melangkah lesu menuju kamar, mataku menggantung, tanganku menggantung, pikiranku jelas-jelas menggantung.

Tak sengaja kubanting pintu kamar yang langsung mereaksikan seruan kakek. _Dasar tua bangka berisik! Tidak tahu apa cucunya ini sedang benar-benar _bad mood_?!_

Aku membuka jendela kamar dan bertopang tangan di ambangnya. Tindakan tolol, karena itu membuat aku bisa melihat Tokine yang sedang berlatih di halaman rumahnya. Aku ingin membanting daun jendela ini juga kalau pikiranku tidak langsung melayang pada Tokine.

Yukimura Tokine. Orang yang benar-benar ingin kulindungi. Mau tidak mau pandanganku melayang ke tangan kanannya. Bahkan dari sejauh ini bekas luka itu masih terlihat jelas walau hanya ujungnya. Luka yang Tokine dapat karena melindungiku. Karena kebodohanku. Sudah jadi keputusanku untuk tidak akan membiarkannya terluka lagi. Tapi bagaimana aku bisa menjagannya kalau ia akan pergi jauh?

Aku membuang nafas kesal. Memangnya cewek Yukimura itu mau dijaga? Hah.

Sudah seminggu ini aku selalu menjauhi Tokine walaupun dia selalu mencoba bicara denganku. Hei, aku punya alasan _you know?_ Pertama, aku marah padanya karena tidak memberitahuku dari dulu. Kedua, aku kesal padanya karena seenaknya memutuskan untuk pergi. Ketiga, aku benci padanya, benci karena mungkin saja di sana dia akan terluka lagi dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tolol? Kekanakan? Terserah! Itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya, yang sejujurnya pada Tokine.

Yeah, aku menyukainya. Tidak pernah berubah dari zaman dahulu kala. Zaman aku masih jadi anak cengeng yang selalu dilindungi Tokine.

Tapi tampaknya perasaanku itu tidak mungkin berbalas. Hah, baginya aku ini Cuma pengganggu kecil dari keluarga Sumimura yang konyol dan merepotkan.

Aku memandang ke bawah lagi dan pandanganku beradu pandang dengan matanya. Kilat itu nyaris tidak terlihat, tapi tetap saja ada. Ia tampak… senang melihatku.

_Astaga!_ Aku merutuki diriku. _Berharap adalah sesuatu yang tolol Yoshimori!_

Jadi—akhirnya—daun jendela itu kubanting juga.

= = # = =

Bel istirahat berbunyi tepat saat aku terbangun dari tidurku. Sejak masuk SMA sulit sekali tidur dengan nyenyak karena guru-guru sialan itu melarangku membawa bantal ke sekolah. Hah, mereka tidak tahu sih aku begadang semalaman untuk mengusir siluman-siluman yang bakal mengganggu ketentramab kerja mereka kalau tidak kubasmi.

Setengah menguap aku berjalan menuju atap sekolah, tempat tidur favoritku. Baru saja aku menginjakkan kaki aku sudah menyesal karena datang ke tempat itu.

Tokine, dengan wajah garang, tangan siap membentuk kekkai, dan tatapan mata harimau lapar, jelas bukan sambutan yang bagus untuk siapapun yang ingin tidur siang dengan tenang.

"Yoshimoriii…!" geramnya. Tangannya dengan cepat terulur pada lalu mencengkram kerah seragam sekolahku. "Sebenarnya apa maumu hah?!"

"Tanya saja pada dirimu sendiri." Sahutku malas.

Di luar dugaan cengkramannya langsung melemah, membuatku segera menatap wajahnya. Dan terkejut.

Ia tampak sedih. Luar biasa sedih.

"Kau ini kenapa Yoshimori?" tanyanya lirih.

Aku tidak pernah melihat Tokine yang sepert ini. Aku langsung tidak tega. Jadi kutumpahkan saja semuanya. Semua kekesalan dan amarahku padanya. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil, tapi Tokine mendengarkanku dengan serius. Mungkin juga sebenarnya dia sudah tahu.

"Hanya karena itu?" tanyanya saat aku selesai.

Aku mengerang, "Bukan 'hanya' Tokine!" sahutku kesal. _Argh_, aku mengacak rambutku. _Dia tidak akan mengerti. Kami-sama! Dosa apa aku harus jatuh cinta pada orang seperti ini?!_

"Jadi?"

Aku harus bilang apa? Masak aku harus menyatakan perasaanku padanya sekarang juga? Apa yang akan dikatakannya? Pasti dia akan menggap aku orang aneh, menertawakanku, atau lebih parahnya malah marah padaku? Tidak mungkin kan aku terang-terangan bilang padanya; "Yukimura Tokine, sebenarnya sudah dari dulu aku—Yoshimori Sumimura--menyukaimu!" Hah. Yang benar saja! Itu sama saja dengan mengakui bahwa kau sebenarnya hantu setelah seumur hidup orang percaya kau manusia. Itu sama saja bunuh diri! Tidak, terima kasih.

Saat aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan, aku menatap wajahnya dan menemukan wajah itu sedang terkejut. Terkejut luar biasa, pasti. Karena matanya membulat sempurna dan telapak tangannya menutupi mulut.

Dengan otakku yang malas ini dibutuhkan tiga detik penuh untuk menganilisis apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu detik berikutnya aku sadar, aku sudah menyatakan pikiranku tadi. Mengatakan bahwa aku menyukai manusia di depanku ini. Secara tidak sengaja. Keras-keras.

Tidaka ada bunga, tidak ada kata-kata romantis, tidak ada kue manis yang bisa menggetarkan perasaan. Rancangan istana kue yang hanya kupersembahkan untuk Tokine seorang.

Aku. Sudah. Menyatakan. Perasaanku.

"HUWWAAA!!!"

= = # = =

Aku berangkat ke sekolah dengan kecepatan langkah sedikit di atas rata-rata. Di belakangku Tokine mengikuti dalam radius tiga meter.

Setiap kali aku mempercepat langkahku dia mengikuti. Begitu juga saat langahku melambat. Uh, menyebalkan sekali.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" seruku galak.

"Tidak."

"Ugh!" aku sudah siap mengambil langkah seribu saat Tokine tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Hei, jadi setelah tidak sengaja menyatakan perasaanmu padaku kau mau kabur begitu saja? Pengecut macam apa itu?!" Pancing Tokine.

Mendengar perkataannya amarahku jadi tersulut. Serta merta aku berbalik menghadapnya dan berteriak, "Aku bukan pengecut tahu!"

"Tepat." Sahut Tokine tenang. Ia melangkah dan berhenti di hadapanku.

Aku menatapnya bingung. Benar-benr bingung.

"Yoshimori Sumimura bukan pengecut. " Ia meraih tangaku, lalu tersenyum. "Boleh aku dengar sekali lagi?"

"A… apa?" _Ugh, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi kalau kau pegang tanganku seperti ini, tahu!_

"Apa kau menyukaiku Yoshimori Sumimura?"

Wajahku memerah. Aku pasti sudah memalingkan muka ini kalau tidak mendengar kata-kata itu dalam kepalaku saat ini; _jangan jadi pengecut Yoshimori, ini kesempatanmu! Katakan saja pada nona Yukimura ini!_

Merasa kehilangan, bertingkah bodoh selama seminggu penuh, malu luar biasa gara-gara keceplosan menyatakan perasaan, apa yang bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

"Ya." Jawabku lirih. Aku merasa warna merah merambat di leher dan wajahku semakin cepat.

"Apa?"

"Ya."

"Tidak dengar,"

"Ya."

"Sekali lagi?"

Kesabaranku habis. "IYA TOKINE YUKIMURA! AKU MENYUKAIMU! BERHENTILAH BERTANYA!"

Tokine tersenyum puas. "Nah, ini baru Yoshimori yang kukenal!"

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya seminggu ini kau mengacuhkanku aku sedih sekali tahu."

"Eh?" _Jantungku! _

"Sedih karena aku harus pergi tapi kau malah mendiamkanku, jahat sekali."

_Apa? Itu artinya… artinyaTokine, dia? Dia juga…_ Aku merasakan dorongan aneh untuk melompat bahagia dan aku memang melakukannya.

Aku berteriak dan melompat-lompat seperti anak kecil. Terserahlah kalian mau bilang apa saja, tapi yang jelas saat ini aku benar-benar bahagia!Tokine dan aku! Astaga! Tokine tertawa di sebelahku.

Lalu tiba-tiba aku berhenti. "Tapi sekarang ini semua sudah tidak ada gunanya." Kataku nyaris putus asa. Langkahku berhenti begitu saja.

"Eh?" Tokine ikut berhenti berjalan disampingku.

"Kau akan pergi, kau akan jadi dewasa," aku menarik nafas, "Dan kau akan melupakan semuanya,"

Tokine tidak bicara apa pun selama beberapa detik yang menyakitkan bagiku. Ya sudahlah, toh dari awal aku hanya bocah baginya. Mungkin saja dia tidak benar-benar…

"Yoshimori," panggilnya. Aku mendongak menatapnya. Mata itu juga sedang menatapku. Aku tidak pernah mengira, akan ada hari di mana aku bisa menatap mata itu dan merasa lebih berdebar dari sekarang ini. "Saat aku kembali nanti, buatlah sebuah kekkai dan kurung aku di sana."

Aku menatapnya tidak mengerti. Nona Yukimura ini pasti sudah berubah menjadi Nona Kurang Kerjaan karena stress belajar untuk ujian. Untuk apa semua itu?

" Aku, ada kontrak dengamu." Tokine tersenyum.

Senja sore itu adalah senja yang sama seperti sebelumnya, senja yang pucat dan dingin. Senja yang dipenuhi bayangan memanjang oleh matahari pucat tua. Senja yang dipenuhi suara malam dan burung-burung berterbangan untuk pulang. Tapi saat itu, hanya satu suara yang perlu kuukir di dalam hatiku. Yaitu janjiku sendiri.

"Ya."

**~ Kekkai Me? Is The End ~**

Ah, kangen banget sama Kekkashi, sama Madarao yang sok itu.,wkwk spesial deh buat temen-temen yang suka kekkaishi juga minna-san yang udah baca, thanks so much!

Review yak kalo e ga aku metsu^

Ai Coshikayo


End file.
